


Prime Punishment

by LeggyStarscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trine Relationship, consensual dubious content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyStarscream/pseuds/LeggyStarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has just finished developing a new means of holding Optimus down.</p><p>Megatron wants to try his "Evil Warlord" roleplay again while he's domming his trine.</p><p>Both of these work out very nicely together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime Punishment

The only lights in the room were their biolights, glowing softly in the darkness in the darkness. Ratchet lead Optimus by the hand, navigating more by memory than sight, out into the center of the room.

"You ready for this?"

"Indeed, old friend. I am glad to hear that you finished your side project - and, I am very interesting in testing it."

"In that case," Ratchet paused, guiding Optimus over to one side of the structure that sat in the middle of the room, the biolights slowly revealing different sides of the metallic object, "Kneel here, arms over here… very good." Optimus found himself with his chassis fully supported, angled parallel to the ground. His arms hung loosely between what appeared to be a stasis cuff on either side, and his helm rested on top.

"Eh-yep-ep-ep." Ratchet gently angled Optimus's helm back upright; the metal under his neck cabling was soft and comfortable. Ratchet adjusted a ring on a stand - sliding it forward to fit into Optimus' intake, and widening it to fit. "How's that?"

"Significantly more comfortable than the previous incarnation, old friend," Optimus replied, pulling his helm back from the gag. "I applaud your efforts."

"Codes to turn it on are the same as last time - Both of us have that channel open on our short range comm. I'll step out to the other side of the door, you'll activate everything, and then we're ready."

"Very well. I'll admit to being quite excited for this."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Anyway, as soon as you're ready." Optimus listened as Ratchet's footsteps echoed off into the distance, and he heard the door close behind the medic. Optimus stood up, and shook each limb in turn, feeling the energon rush from his helm out into the rest of his body. He let the anticipation in his spark die down for a moment before kneeling back down into the position Ratchet had left him in.

The device was programmed to only be active as long as he continuously transmitted a particular code - if he stopped transmitting for any reason - up to and including falling unconscious - it would instantly deactivate.

Optimus set up the transmit protocol to run in the background of his processor - all the better to ensure an overload didn't cause a lapse in the transmission.

He engaged it. The cuffs around his wrists sprang to life, and Optimus quickly released that a pair of cuffs was placed around his ankles as well. The ankle cuffs pulled his legs apart further than they had started - just enough that a mech could easily stand between them. A thin strip of metal from just under the ring gag shot up and around Optimus' neck, and Optimus found that he could turn his helm, and the gag stayed in place.

The lights shot on, blinding him momentarily, but he could hear the door slide open again. Footsteps, marching forward - only one pair, but Optimus would have known that stride anywhere.

"Greetings, Optimus. Enjoying your accommodations?" Optimus strained his neck, trying to glare at Megatron. The warlord was standing over him, now, and he ran a single servo down the center of his back. "I do apologize for the inconvenience - however, we can't have you running around free, now could we?"

Even after all this time, Optimus still felt the involuntary shivers down his frame at the hands of the mech who was once his most fearsome enemy.

Megatron cupped the bottom of Optimus' helm, bending over to meet the Prime's optics. "I have you here now, though." Megatron kissed Optimus on the intake, pulling the Prime's helm as far forward as it would go. "And now, you're going to be mine."

Optimus narrowed his optics into a glare.

"Such defiance from one in such a compromised position. But, if you're not going to give me what I want-"

The room in the back of the room opened up again, and Ratchet ended, arms bound behind his frame, and a silver and purple collar around his neck, and a large gag in the shape of the Deceptibrand, stopping up his intake.

"- I'm simply going to seek… alternate sources of pleasure."

Megatron wrapped an arm around Ratchet's waist as the medic approached, before suddenly bending Ratchet over on top of Optimus. The Prime could feel Ratchet struggling against Megatron's hold, but if anything the pressure on his back only grew stronger.

Ratchet let out a short wince of pain, biting it off before it drew out for too long.

"Your choice, Optimus. Either open your panels for me, or I tear them off of your medic." Optimus' spark froze as Ratchet's struggles became more and more panicked. Ratchet kept his vocalizer offline, but Optimus knew that feeling - Megatron's powerful digits worming their way between the panel's seams, prying against the metal.

Optimus dutifully opened his interface array, and his spike sprung out, fully pressurized. A drip of lubricant from his valve hit it, and Optimus' arousal suddenly sprung to the forefront of his processor.

"Very good," Megatron purred, as the weight on Optimus' back lifted suddenly. There was a crash shortly after; Megatron must have picked Ratchet up and tossed him aside. Megatron circled around Optimus the long way, running a claw tip along the outline of Optimus' frame, ensuring that it dug in just enough to remove the pain. As he passed by Optimus' helm, Megatron released his own array, his spike emerging in front of Optimus' optics.

The bound Prime felt his valve clench at the sight.

Megatron completed his circle, his claw stopping just at the edge of Optimus' valve. "How the mighty Optimus Prime has fallen." Megatron rubbed his whole hand along the outside of Optimus' valve, spreading lubricant over the entire area. Optimus' valve squeezed down, on nothing but desire. "Once a mighty leader, now? Nothing more than a piece of shareware." Megatron slid down to grasp Optimus' spike, giving it a quick rub, and Optimus reflexively stiffened further at the touch. "Nothing more than one hard shaft and two wet ports."

Megatron's grip slid further down his spike, and Optimus let out a short moan as the tip rolled under Megatron's servos. A digit slid into his valve, teasing the sides of his valve, brushing with tender care against the sensitive walls. Megatron's hands moved, faster, slower, rhythms changing in ways that Optimus could not keep track off. The charge in his system built up, and Optimus could feel the sensation everywhere in his frame.

And then it stopped.

"Did you really think I was going to let you overload, you dirty little fragtoy?" Megatron brought a hand down across Optimus' aft. He reached down, below the end of Optimus' spike, careful to accidentally rub against the tip as he did so. Something clamped around Optimus' spike. Optimus wiggled his hips tentatively, but the device remained firmly in place. "If you're good, I may even turn that on," Megatron said, standing up and spanking Optimus a second time.

Angry grunts, and the sound of metal dragging along the floor. Optimus turned his helm just in time to see Ratchet get doubled over on top of him, the medic's interface panel just in front of his face.

"Now, now little medic. I promise not to hurt you - but I don't want to deny you pleasure either." Megatron cupped his forearm Ratchet's interface panel, between his legs, before retracting the hand, his claws digging into Ratchet's sensitive plating. "Go ahead, medic. Frag your Prime's intake, and I promise to be gentle when it's my turn to take you."

Ratchet didn't move, and so Megatron shoved the his interface panel into Optimus' faceplates. The oral lubricant from Optimus's opened intake spread across Ratchet's panels, and Optimus and Ratchet took the moment to look at each other.

Optimus nodded - quietly, quickly - and Ratchet slid his interface panel open, keeping his spike still sealed in place. Optimus ran his glossa over it, and he could feel Ratchet's moan of pleasure as he flicked it over the tip again. Ratchet released his spike, allowing it to slowly pressurize into Optimus' intake, the tip resting comfortably inside. Optimus flicked his glossa over the head, twisting around the sides and Optimus could hear an Oh Primus escape Ratchet's gagged vocalizer.

Ratchet's spike suddenly shoved its way down his intake, but pulled back just as fast. "I thought I told you to frag the shareware, Medic, not just let him lick you off," Megatron growled, forcing Ratchet's hips into yet another thrust, and holding him all the way in.

This was no new experience for Optimus - practice had allowed him to take Ratchet's spike in his intake to the hilt. Optimus simply continued teasing Ratchet's spike with his glossa until the pressure let back up and the spike retreated. Ratchet took over thrusting - going shallower than before, but much faster.

Ratchet settled into a steady rhythm, and Optimus found it simple to worm his glossa around it as it slid in his intake. It was a smooth, practiced rhythm - only complicated when a sudden spark shot across the time of his own spike. Optimus let out a gasp, jerked his helm back and up, and Ratchet's spike slipped out of his mouth. The sensation from his spike - squeezing and pulsing and buzzing all at once - was all consuming.

Megatron slapped Optimus on the aft again, and turned off the device in the same motion. Optimus shouted in pain through the gag. "Back to work, Prime, and I might consider turning that back on. You look so much nicer choking on a spike that you do otherwise."

Optimus brought his helm back down, groping helplessly for Ratchet's spike. Ratchet twisted his hips, attempting to guide himself back into the Prime's helm, but their combined efforts proved only to interfere with each other. Eventually, Ratchet responded by simply twisting his hips, slapping Optimus across the face with his spike. Optimus got the message and settled down, waiting obediently for Ratchet's spike. He could feel Megatron rubbing the spot that he had just hit, gentle but controlling. Ratchet's spike slid back into his intake, and without warning, Megatron's slid into his valve, slow and deep. Optimus moaned as he took Megatron's entire length, and from the look on Ratchet's faceplates, the vibrations were much appreciated. Megatron slid back out, just as slowly, and Optimus' frame shivered at the sensation of the spike along his internal sensor arrays.

"Oh, you like that Prime?" Megatron purred, his spike only barely inside Optimus' valve. Optimus replied, words unintelligible through Ratchet's spike, but the meaning was clear. Megatron thrust deep inside of him, fast this time, just as the tip of Ratchet's spike brushed over his glossa. A knot appeared in him in that moment, and Optimus redoubled his efforts on Ratchet's spike. Both of them, moving in their own rhythms, using him for their own pleasure - Optimus' processor lost itself in the sensation of the spikes moving inside of him. Megatron's thrusts became faster, more violent, and his hip plates crashed into Optimus with increasing intensity. Optimus wanted, try to move, to wiggle his own frame in order to assist, but the device that held him allowed him no such freedom.

The toy around his spike turned on again, but Optimus kept his head still, this time, as he voiced his pleasure. The sensation was raw, intense, and it was all Optimus could do to keep from overloading on the spot. Ratchet's face told him that the medic was in a similar position - neither of them wanted to overload before Megatron.

Megatron grunted, louder with each thrust, and Optimus reflexively clenched his valve as a particular good burst came through from his spike. That was enough to send Megatron over the edge, and Optimus felt the transfluid filling him up. Between Megatron's face and Optimus' moan of pleasure, Ratchet followed almost immediately, and another burst on his spike brought Optimus over the top.

Ratchet pulled out before Megatron, and Optimus reached out with his glossa to lick the remaining transfluid off of the medic's spike. The first lick brought out another spurt, but Optimus caught it all on his glossa. Ratchet, even through the gag, wore an expression of pure bliss. Megatron pulled out shortly after, and Optimus could feel a mix of their fluids dripping out of his valve.

Optimus stopped the transmissions, and the device released him. He stood up, only for a moment, before sitting down, leaning on the side of the tool that had held him. Ratchet and Megatron followed suit, one on either side of the Prime.

"That was certainly pleasurable," Optimus said, squeezing out the words between ventilation cycles.

"Indeed," Megatron replied, his servo wanting to the small pool forming at the base of Optimus' legs. "But I certainly doubt that you're spent yet."

Optimus looked at Megatron, inquisitively.

Megatron rolled over onto his front plating, between Optimus' legs.

"After all, Prime, one should clean up one's messes," Megatron said, before burying his faceplates into Optimus' valve.

Optimus let out a sharp cry of delight - Megatron's spike had left his valve sensitive. But, the Prime turned his head to look at Ratchet, and reached a finger down to play with the medic's anterior node.

It was going to be a good, long night.


End file.
